


Something About You (I can't let go) | Fanmix

by Mang_o



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Getting Back Together, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/pseuds/Mang_o
Summary: A very low-key fanmix to accompany the fic Something About Us, by AgentStannerShipper :)





	Something About You (I can't let go) | Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690295) by [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper). 



> Amongst their prompts was: _I'd love you forever if you made something based off that (especially Something About Us, my baby). Idk, go wild with merlahad and au stuff._
> 
> This fic was extremely moving and what better occasion to put something together than a Kingsman event, right?  
> The mix is meant to accompany the story as you read, but can be listened to out of order. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Listen on Spotify [[link]](https://open.spotify.com/user/j3vmkxrw7kmwbhdfcvx8q7g7f/playlist/7LytQIHuWDLAoBT6j8M53d)

Track list: 
  1. Near You - Hip Jazz Collective
  2. My Ideal - Kenny Dorham
  3. DJ Khaled Is My Father - Spooky Black
  4. Pillow Talk - Wild Child
  5. Bossa Nova - Abel Korzeniowski
  6. Tu Cicatriz En Mi - Gustavo Cerati
  7. What We've Got - Manatee Commune
  8. My One and Only - John Coltrane, Johnny Hartman
  9. Dawn - Dario Marianelli



**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as mang-o! :)


End file.
